starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Etti IV
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim Tingel Arm | sector = Corporate Sector | stelsel = Etti System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Oceanen Bossen Velden Steden | water = | bezienswaardig = Cybot Galactica Sabador's Free-Flight Dance Dome | inheemse = | gemigreerde = Etti Rakririan | taal = Ettian Basic | inwoners = | hoofdstad = Capitol Building | munt = | affiliatie= CSA }} 250px|thumb|Free-Flight Dance Dome Etti IV was één van de rijkste planeten in de Corporate Sector en een economisch én toeristisch centrum. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Etti IV was de 4de planeet in het Etti System in de Corporate Sector. De planeet lag vrij centraal op het kruispunt van de Solenbaran Merchant Route en de Shaltin Tunnels. Het lag ten Westen van Bonadan. De planeet was bedekt met mosrijke bossen, rollende heuvels en zoute oceanen. Etti IV had oorspronkelijk geen intelligente bewoners maar rond 20.000 BBY werd de planeet door de Etti gekoloniseerd. Leven Etti IV en Etti V werden gekoloniseerd door de Etti die van Etti IV een luxeoord maakten met het geld van de investeerders van de oorspronkelijke Corporate Sector. Zij bouwden luxevilla’s in de rustige natuur van Etti IV. Etti IV groeide uit tot een economisch en toeristisch centrum met heel veel aandacht voor amusement en ontspanning. Hoewel Cybot Galactica zijn hoofdkwartier had in de stad Mondder werd het meeste verkeer gedaan in Skyhooks en ruimtestations boven Etti IV door de CSA. Ook Go-Corp/Utilitech had zijn hoofdkwartier op Etti IV. De Docking Bays op de planeet waren niet de allerbeste in het universum en werden in de gaten gehouden door de CSA. Etti IV zelf was in handen van de Etti. Twee andere bekende locaties waren de Free-Flight Dance Dome en Sabador's, een gekende dierenwinkel. Geschiedenis Rond 20.000 BBY koloniseerden Mensen uit de Core Worlds Etti IV en Etti V na onvrede met de Republic. Zij settelden er zich en evolueerden tot de Etti, een Near-Human species. De oorspronkelijke Corporate Sector schonk de Etti forse bedragen om hun planeet te verfraaien. Etti IV werd een luxeoord en een toeristische trekpleister. Talloze Etti werden naar Etti V verhuisd waar niet-Etti niet welkom waren. In de daaropvolgende eeuwen werd Etti IV verdeeld aan rijke bedrijven en ondernemers. De ontspanningssector zorgde voor een grote winst en sommige Etti gebruikten deze ervaringen om in de Corporate Sector als kunstcritici aan de slag te gaan. Rond 2 BBY opereerde de woekeraar Ploovo Two-For-One op Etti IV. Nadat hij vond dat Han Solo te lang wachtte met hem af te betalen, brachten Solo en Chewbacca hem een bezoek in de Free-Flight Dance Dome. Ploovo vermoedde niet dat Solo naast zijn geld ook een Dinko in een doos had gestopt. Het beest beet Ploovo in de duim en verspreidde zijn vreselijke geur. Solo en Chewbacca konden net ontsnappen uit Docking Bay 45. Etti IV was tevens de thuisplaneet van Deena Shan. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Atlas – Grid: S-4 *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Outer Rim category:Corporate Sector category:Toerisme category:Etti IV